


He's Loud

by midnightgame96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightgame96/pseuds/midnightgame96
Summary: quick fic i made in under an hour or two
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 15





	He's Loud

"Yo Egbert, wanna come over? Bro's gonna be back by, like, midnight so we can do whatever until then." you asked your cute little friend as you two were walking home.   
"Sure! I'll just text my dad," He replied.  
Your eyes raked his body when he wasn't looking. His ass looked nice and his skinny jeans looked wonderful on him.  
"Are we gonna play Smash?" God he's probably a virgin too. Fuck, he's probably so tight.  
"Yeah of course. It's your favourite after all." His voice screaming your name as he arches his back will be the prettiest thing you've ever seen. It was too hard to hide the smirk from your face. Tonight was going to be wonderful.

He held onto your shirt tight as he cried into it. His body was rocking into the headboard as you slammed into his hips as hard as you could.  
He cried and cried and cried but you didn't stop. You weren't going to.  
He feels too good and he's moaning right? That means he likes it. He's pretty loud.  
You say you're close and he screams "No Dave no please don't not inside." but you keep thrusting into him until you finish, biting into his pretty little neck, tasting his blood, decorating it along with his hickeys.  
You leave him there to clean yourself up and you find him crying and flinching away from you mumbling "get away from me". He looks so so pretty.  
You hope your bro wasn't here to hear him.


End file.
